One Ring, One Winner
by Zat888
Summary: All Runeterra sends their best fighters to the Arena of The League of Fighters, where the best fighters from all over the world compete for their motherland in all types of fighting; Boxing, Muay Thai, Sword, Sword and Shield and the favorite "Everything is allowed" Rated T for blood, sex and language, may change to M on late game.


**_Alright, this is a story that I really want to do, it's the second fanfiction I ever make and the other one is still unfinished, check it out and PM or review if you want me to continue that one as well._**

**_Anyway, to make sure, this has nothing, NOTHING to do with the wwe before someone says something like that._**

**_I'll try to come up with as many champions as possible._**

**_Note: Alternative world, The Institute of War doesn't exist._**

**_Okay, as I said on my first story, if you don't like it, make me know, so I don't waste my time doing this... low self esteem is low..lol_**

**_ANYWAYS enjoy!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS CHARACTERS, ALL OF THEM BELONG TO RIOT GAMES._**

**_One Ring, One Winner_**

* * *

The world was expecting this moment the whole year, kids play to be their favorite fighters, girls get crazy when watching their seminaked bodies sweated and collapsing with each other in a bloody battle! The League of Fighters has begun!

This meant that every country in Runeterra had to send their best fighters to fight for their country is this tournament.

Ionia sent Master Yi, one of the favorites along with Lee Sin, Shen and Wukong, Yi's favorite student, which got into the tournament thanks to Yi.

Noxus, sent Darius, his brother Draven, Sion and Talon.

Demacia sent Garen (Who has a really famous rivalry with Darius) Jarvan IV son of Jarvan III, a legend of this tournament, Lucian and Xin Zhao.

Zaun by his part sent Singed, Dr Mundo and Twisted Fate, this isn't the most likely team to win but who knows, maybe they will give a surprise this year (If they follow the rules and stop consuming steroids)

Piltover the city of progress sent Vi (The female league got too easy for her so the leaders of tournament decided to let her fight on the male division) Jayce and Ezreal!

Shadow Isles and The Void creatures are not allowed to fight since they are not humanoid enough, sorry for the ones wanting to see Hecarim Horse Kicking people!.

* * *

"Ugh, this commercial looks so stupid, they don't even mentioned me enough, they just said my freakin name" - Said the executioner

"Draven, calm down, at least they did, we're leaving in a week, come on, let's have a sparring session"- Said the Hand of Noxus

"Darius, I won't do sparring with you anymore, you cheat"

"How do I cheat?"- Said Darius with an angry tone

"You always win, that's just not possible, no one can win against Draaaaven"

"I still want to know how do I cheat"- This time Darius said it with a bored tone, like he was expecting a real reason for his brother to say that he cheated, but no, he should've known this before, at the end, that's typical of his younger brother

"Alright, I'll have a Sparring Session with you, just to show you how much of a cheater you are!"- Draven said this with an anxious tone this time

* * *

They were both on the ring, prepared for the sparring session.

'I'll let him hit first'- Draven thought

'I'll let him hit first'- Darius thought

After 2 minutes of walking around each other they both thought 'Fuck it I'll hit him first' As they landed the first jabs.

Jab, jab, cross, jab, all of them connecting with Draven's face as he shook his head trying to recover, Darius noticed this and stopped punching for a while, he couldn't believe how little his brother could resist, but then Draven threw a 3 punches combination, 2 of them connected with Darius' arm but the third one went straight to the jaw, it hurt, but was far for being enough to knock his brother out. Darius then waited for the next punch, as Draven threw his 4th jab Darius dodged and connected a solid hook to the body, shaking his brother and putting him on his knees.

"Is that enough Draven?"- Darius said calmly

"Cheater"- Draven said as he fell to the ground with his hands on his stomach

* * *

"¡Garen!¡Garen!¡Garen!" Lux was cheering his brother as he sparried with Xin Zhao

"¡Come on Xin! stop going easy on him!" Fiora yelled

Xin took a defensive position while receiving and dodging Garen's slow but heavy punches, Jab, Right Hook to the body, left hook to the face was Garen's usual combination, as Xin prepared to recieve the next combination again he moved his face away on the jab, received the right hook and dodged the left hook while landing a well placed right hook to the body.

"¡That's what I was talking about Xin!" Fiora yelled proudly

"Nice punch Xin"- Said Garen

"You're not bad as well Garen- Said Xin

"Want to take a break?"

"Sure, let's go have some drinks, where's Jarvan?"

* * *

"Lucian, I know you're a great marksman and everything, but are you sure you want to do this"- Jarvan said worried

"I'm sure Jarvan, don't worry"- Lucian said calmly

"I really don't think this is a good idea Lucian, but ok.."

"I'm glad you understand, now, if you would excuse me, I need to practice"

"Why don't we sparring?"

"Hum, okay, but later, right now I want to practice alone Jarvan, thanks anyway"

'Lucian, you have no idea what you got yourself into'

"Alright, See you later"

Jarvan walked through the halls, he was tired, he thought that getting a drink wouldn't be bad idea. When he reached the kitchen he saw Garen and Xin speaking about their last sparring.

"You really got me with that combination Garen"

"Yeah, I guess so, but I repeated it a lot, you managed to counter it at the end"

"That's your problem man, don't stick with one combination"

"I know, I'll have that in mind"

"Hey ladies"- Jarvan said sarcastically

"¡Jarvan! where have you been?" said Garen

"Talking to Lucian, seems like he really wants to get in the tournament"

"Did you at least try to convince him not to?" Said Xin with a casual tone

"He wouldn't listen"

"He's going to get killed" Xin said Coldly

_**That's it for the first chapter guys! Hope you like it, as you can see, I'm a big fan of boxing, if you notice something weird or wrong on my type of describing the fights, pls, tell me, or burn me with fire! **_

_**Reviews are appreciated! Until next time! **_


End file.
